Morrigan(Dragon Age)
Morrigan is a Witch of the Wilds, one of innumerable sorceresses whose legends originate in the Korcari Wilds. She is called upon to leave her home to become a companion to The Warden. Morrigan can be romanced by a male Warden, and can also teach the Shapeshifter specialization. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Morrigan first encountered The Warden in the Korcari Wilds, following them in animal form and later leading them to Flemeth, who held ancient Grey Warden documents necessary for the completion of their Joining. Following the Battle of Ostagar, Morrigan and her mother nursed the Warden and their companion Alistair back to health, later accompanying them on their quest at Flemeth's behest. After being given Flemeth's Black Grimoire as a gift, she claims that her mother plans to possess her body in order to prolong her own life. To prevent this, Morrigan asked the Warden to slay Flemeth. If the Warden retrieves the grimoire, Morrigan's approval will increase significantly. On the eve of Battle of Denerim, after the Warden learned that a Grey Warden must die in order to defeat the Archdemon, Morrigan offered an alternative. If she can conceive a child with a Grey Warden, the essence of the Archdemon will be lured into the unborn child (bearing the Taint) rather than the Grey Warden who strikes the killing blow. Witch Hunt Two years after the Battle of Denerim, Morrigan was spotted in Ferelden, prompting the Warden-Commander to seek her out. After a series of adventures, the Warden-Commander cornered Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes, as she was about to step through a magical portal. She claims that great change is coming to the world and it is necessary for her to leave Ferelden to prepare for this change. After giving a final warning about Flemeth, Morrigan leaves behind a mysterious gift for the Warden-Commander: "something they will find of great interest." Dragon Age: Inquisition Morrigan currently serves as an advisor to Empress Celene I, arriving in the Orlesian court in 9:37 Dragon. She quickly insinuated herself into the court, gaining the favor of the empress who had long sought a source of magical knowledge untouched by religious dogma. However, rumors abound that Morrigan is a sinister influence on the throne, teaching the empress forbidden, dark arts. Morrigan appears at a ball held at the Winter Palace. She meets with The Inquisitor, informing them that she had fought and killed a Tevinter agent and retrieved a key from the body. It is in her best interest to see Celene spared from the Venatori, for if she is killed, then the Imperial Court may accuse Morrigan. As she can't leave Celene unattended, she leaves the Inquisitor to find the assassin. Following the cementing of Orlais' alliance with the Inquisition, Morrigan informs the Inquisitor that she had been assigned as liaison to the Inquisition. As the Inquisition had foiled many of Corypheus' plots, the magister had withdrawn his forces to the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan privately explains Corypheus' goal, as she brings out an eluvian and brings the Inquisitor to a dimension she dubs the Crossroads. She explains that Corypheus seeks an eluvian to enter the Fade and through it the Black City. If the Dark Ritual had been performed or the Warden romanced Morrigan, Morrigan introduces her son, Kieran, to the Inquisitor. When the Inquisition marches on the Arbor Wilds, Morrigan joins the Inquisitor as they follow Corypheus to the Temple of Mythal. After witnessing the darkspawn disintegrate, only to be reborn in the body of a Grey Warden, they flee inside the temple. Morrigan theorizes that Corypheus possesses similar abilities as an archdemon. Also having heard that Corypheus seeks the Well of Sorrows, it makes Morrigan wonder if the eluvian was truly his goal. Venturing into the temple, the group encounters ancient elven guardians. If the Inquisitor performs the rituals required to enter the inner sanctum and not take the shortcut like Samson/Calpernia, they encounter the guardians' leader, Abelas. Regardless of whether the Inquisitor chooses to ally with Abelas or not, the elf leaves to destroy the Well before it can be desecrated, compelling Morrigan to transform into a bird and follow him. She manages to reach the well before Abelas. Held at an impasse, Abelas reveals that the Well contains the collective knowledge of all previous servants of Mythal and he fears it would be lost if an outsider drinks from it. If the Inquisitor had allied with him earlier, Abelas can be convinced to leave, other wise Morrigan will kill him before he could destroy the temple, but not before warning that drinking from the Well binds the person to the will of Mythal forever. Either the Inquisitor or Morrigan drinks from the Well, before escaping through the eluvian back to Skyhold. If Morrigan's Ritual was performed, Kieran will enter Morrigan's eluvian into the Fade and Morrigan chases after him. Joined by the Inquisitor, they find Kieran with Flemeth. When Morrigan attempts to attack, Flemeth magically commands who drunk from the Well to make her stop, revealing herself as a vessel of Mythal. She then offers a deal: Flemeth keeps Kieran and Morrigan is freed from her, otherwise she'll keep hunting her. Morrigan refuses her offer, willing to even sacrifice her body to her mother to spare her son. With that, Flemeth only takes the Old God essence of Urthemiel from Kieran. She then tells Morrigan that she could never possess an unwilling host before departing. If Morrigan's Ritual wasn't performed, then the Inquisitor and Morrigan go to the Altar of Mythal and encounter Flemeth. If Morrigan had drank from the Well, she gains the ability to shapeshift into a dragon and battles with Corypheus' dragon. In the middle of the battle, she ends up defeated and thus is knocked out cold for the remainder of the fight. In the aftermath of Corypheus' defeat, Morrigan departs Skyhold for parts unknown. Romance Dragon Age: Origins Morrigan's responses to a romancing Warden when she is chosen in the field or approached for dialogue are initially bored or sarcastic, but will (as with others) evolve with advancing Approval and breadth of topic, becoming flirtatious, sultry and (in 'extreme' cases) even girlish. When engaging her in conversation, it is important to remember that she values independence and power above all. For successful advances it is best to agree with her "survival of the fittest" philosophy; she disdains any display of soft-heartedness. (That being said, if the Warden plays the "contemptuous of love" card too strongly, he may spoil his chances of intimacy with her.) She also appreciates open-minded curiosity regarding her apostate status and 'uncivilized' upbringing. If the Warden initiates romance with Morrigan, then similarly pursues Leliana and/or Zevran, she will eventually confront the Warden and force him to choose - and the rival(s) can force an ultimatum in the same context. A "her" option can be unlocked at a lower Approval value than with any other potential paramour (minimum Approves (+20) and either 'Interested' or with a successfully-resolved 'good side' dialogue). If this "first kiss" occurs in the presence of Alistair, he may chide Morrigan (in banter) about making "kissy faces"; subsequently, public kisses in Alistair's company prompt a "projectile vomit" remark. Before even reaching Lothering, it is possible to raise Morrigan's Approval enough to elicit a sexual proposition (Approves (+51) and 'Interested'); however, maintaining or further developing this may be more challenging. Morrigan disapproves of generosity, sentimentality, and cooperation with the Chantry (thus she tends to withdraw Approval whenever Alistair, Leliana and/or Wynne would grant it). Also keep in mind that if Approval exceeds 85 before romance is attempted, such an opportunity will cease to be available. At the first conversation following a Romantic Approval raised above Approves (+70) , this Witch of the Wilds will offer the Warden a unique ring. This is designed as a psychic link between the two, and Approval may be increased further in this conversation if the Warden not only accepts it, but carefully reciprocates concern and avoids mocking what one might interpret as Morrigan becoming sentimental. This also plays a significant role in the Witch Hunt DLC. After acquiring Flemeth's Real Grimoire, a 'romantically advanced' Morrigan (Approval label "Love") will come to fear the intensity of her affection towards the Warden, prompting a conversation about these feelings. Most of the choices in this dialogue will result in the end of the romance and a significant loss of Approval, but these can both be avoided (or she can be sent away entirely); however, even if she stays in the party and in love, she will no longer accept 'tent invitations'. If the Warden beds Morrigan at camp but refuses her offer at Redcliffe Castle, the epilogue will state that she is expecting a child even though the ritual was never performed. This isn't a bug of any sort, merely a variant. It is hinted that she unexpectedly conceived a child before the eve of the Final Battle. If the Warden breaks up with Morrigan when she asks it, she will call the Warden "my love" (even if Approval is Friendly) at the Denerim gate, and the "regret and sorrow" epilogue may be shown (even if the Warden concludes Origins with another romance (Leliana or Zevran) active). One glitch has been observed: even if the ring is sold or thrown away, the 'ring epilogue' may still appear. From the standard Morrigan-romance-active epilogue: "there came a night when he was sure that she was thinking of him... somewhere. She felt regret, and sorrow. But the ring told no more." There seems to be no 'happily-ever-after' with Morrigan. She will leave the group immediately after the Final Battle, regardless of relationship status. Witch Hunt However, the romance can continue and end on a happier note (dependent on choices in Origins and Witch Hunt) wherein the couple kiss and leave Thedas together. Allies *The Warden *Sten *Leliana *Wynne *Zevran *Shale *Oghren *Celene I *Dog *Cullen *The Inquisitor Enemies *Urthemiel *Uldred *Alistair *Teryn Loghain Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins *Witch Hunt *Dragon Age Legends *Heroes of Dragon Age *Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age Witch Hunt Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Alive Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Dragon Age Legends Category:Warden Companions Category:Legend Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bioware Characters